Y si nunca volviera a ver tu cara de nuevo
by loly.hedwig.3
Summary: Draco y Hermione han estado teniendo encuentros mas que cercanos últimamente. Siguen sin soportarse, pero deben estar bajo el mismo techo, ¿Que sienten al respecto? Song fic de Dramione en proceso: Sálvame de mi misma.


Y si nunca volviera a ver tu cara.

Disfrutar el momento y dejarse llevar por el deseo es una opción que tiene consecuencias.

Terminas huyendo o dejando que huyan, según sea tu posición.

Lo que sea necesario con tal de no enfrentar lo que está surgiendo.

_Ahora tanto el verano se desvanece __  
__te permito escapar__  
_

Existen diferentes motivos por los cuales sueles arrepentirte de lo que hiciste la noche anterior. Situaciones vergonzosas, acciones inadecuadas, palabras indebidas…

¿Pero qué pasa cuando te arrepientes de no arrepentirte?

¿Tiene algún sentido?

Cuando tu razón te reprende, pero algo dentro de ti aun vibra de excitación.

Te dices a ti misma que no debió ser, que fue la emoción del momento, que no volverá a pasar y que no deseabas que pasara.

Pero sabes que te estás mintiendo.

Estas consciente de que no eres precisamente el estereotipo de príncipe azul que salva el día para ella.

Contrario al actual dueño de su corazón, la retas, discutes y la confrontas constantemente.

No le das por su lado ni la alabas con vehemencia, la sacas de su zona de confort.

Y tal vez al final eso sea tu punto fuerte.

_Dices que no soy tu tipo__  
__pero puedo dominarte.__  
_

Y es que ¿Cómo carajo admitirlo sin convertirte en algo que no quieres? Ser otro punto en la lista jamás. Otra más que satisface los deseos de Draco Malfoy nunca.

_Te hace arder, saber __  
__que no eres la única.__  
_

¿Cómo mierda enfrentarlo sin perder lo que eres?

Convertirla en la única, fuera de consideración, no eres así,

Fuera de posibilidad ella no permite que pase.

_Te dejaría serlo__  
__si bajaras__ tu resplandeciente arma__  
_  
Tus recuerdos continúan nublosos, pero en cambio las sensaciones en tu piel y ese aroma que aún no escapa de tus sentidos, te da una clara idea de lo que paso.

Te odias a ti misma por permitirlo.

Pero a la vez, cada fibra de tu ser se tuerce de nuevo, cuando los pocos recuerdos certeros que tienes, asaltan con imágenes nada santas tu mente.

Y lo peor, él ahora está más fastidioso y supuestamente indiferente que antes.

_Ahora que te has ido a otro lugar__  
__muy lejano.__  
__No sé si voy a encontrarte__  
_

Eso es, supuestamente indiferente, porque vamos, si algo has aprendido de él en las últimas semanas, es sobre expresión corporal, y ese chico lo último que siente es indiferencia.

_P__ero sientes mi respiración__  
__en tu cuello.__  
__No puedes creer que estoy justo detrás de ti__  
_

Hay que reconocerlo es extremadamente placentero y divertido, sentirte de esta manera, deseada.

Sabes que aun no has desplegado todas tus armas, porque aun cuando no las conoces del todo, una nueva seguridad y autoconfianza te hacen saber que puedes volverlo un millón de veces más loco por ti.

El detalle es si lograras no perder la cordura también por él.

Te resistes a cambiar por ella sin embargo, aquí estas analizando lo que paso, pasa y pasara con una chica, ¿De cuando acá inviertes tu valioso tiempo en eso?

Estuviste en la cama de una de las chicas más ardientes, hermosas y exquisitas que pudiera pisar un pie en el planeta, su condición muggle había sido lo de menos a la hora del disfrute…

Y sin embargo eso no había apagado el fuego que sientes hacia ella, hacia Hermione Granger. Ahora ese fuego te estaba envolviendo completo.

Te hacia querer reclamarla para ti, y solo para ti.

Apuestas a que podrían pasar horas y horas en su compañía y aun así, no quedarías satisfecho.

_Porque me mantienes volviendo por más__  
__y yo me siento un poco mejor que antes.__  
_

Considerando lo que ha pasado entre ambos desde que lo conociste hasta ahora hay momentos en los que desearías borrarlo de la faz de la tierra, no volver a saber de él.

Por otro lado también hay cosas que hacen sentir que mueres de ganas de vivir más, los recuerdos de lo ocurrido te dan material suficiente para una y mil fantasías.

Si, ahora gracias a él eres de las que tiene fantasías.

Es CASI como si con ello fuera suficiente…

_Y si nunca vuelvo a ver tu cara de nuevo__  
__no me importaría,__  
_

Siempre tuviste una idea clara de cómo era, la tenías perfectamente catalogada.

Cada estereotipo más adherido que el anterior a tu imagen sobre ella.

Ni siquiera cuando comenzó a gustarte, y aparecer en tu mente como una mujer y no como la insufrible sabelotodo, pudiste haber imaginado que lo que había pasado fuera posible. Probaste sus labios, su piel, te impregno de su aroma.

Te sabes jodidamente afortunado.

Salta a la vista que eres el primero en llegar a tal punto con ella.

¿En cuántas cosas te gustaría ser el primero?

_Porque esta noche llegamos_

_Mucho más lejos de lo que pensé__  
__que llegaríamos_

¿Cuántas veces te habías sorprendido a ti misma observándolo?

Incontables ocasiones te habías prometido no ceder ante nada, sin embargo no podías evitar sentir que temblabas entera cuando se te acercaba, cuando te tocaba.

¿Qué demonios les enseñaban en Slytherin?

¿Acaso el imbécil de Malfoy se había leído un manual infalible de como hacerte flaquear con un solo movimiento?.

_A veces te mueves tan bien.__  
__Que es tan difícil no ceder._

Juegas a ser indiferente.

Y estas fallando de una manera tan garrafal que no te explicas como ella no se ha burlado en tu cara.

Fingir ignorarla y hacerle pelea hasta por respirar no era precisamente la mejor táctica.

Más que evitarla parecías buscar la manera de tener algún contacto con ella, y por las noches tu capacidad de conciliar el sueño está estrechamente relacionada con saber que duerme bajo tú mismo techo.

Cierto magnetismo te empuja a querer ir, posicionarte sobre ella y torturar su cuerpo a besos, llenarla de caricias, de fundirte en ella.

_Estoy perdido, no puedo decir,__  
__donde terminas y donde empiezo._

Sigues sin explicarte a que viene su actitud de imbécil.

Lo que paso aun cuando seguía confuso, no puedes negar que fue bueno, muy bueno.

¿Entonces qué pasaba con él?

Si supuestamente le eres tan insignificante que no se fija en ti

¿Por qué hace ese gesto de incomodidad y aprieta la quijada cada que hablas con alguien más?

Cada que el teléfono suena y te ve reír a carcajadas por la simpatía del chico de ojos azules, jurarías que estaba conjurando una maldición no verbal.

_Te hace arder, saber __  
__que estoy con otro hombre.__  
_

Te repones de esos celos que te están carcomiendo, y sonríes.

El podrá hacerla reír, pero tú provocas cosas, mucho más interesantes.

Y estas dispuesto a probarte que tan lejos la puedes llevar.

_Me pregunto si él es la mitad__  
__del amante que yo soy.__  
_

Si tan solo pudieras saber que pasa por su cabeza cuando sus grises ojos se clavan en la nada.

Si tan solo pudieras saber que pasa por su cabeza cuando sus grises ojos se clavan en ti.

_Ahora te has ido a otro lugar__  
__muy lejano.__  
_

Ya paso por la etapa de la negación, después se hace la ofendida y ahora se la vive tratando de hacerte confesar.

Aun cuando la escuchaste nombrar nuevamente al pelele ese del que está enamorada, puedes percibir su nerviosismo cuando te acercas.

_No se si voy a encontrarte ( encontrarte, encontrarte)__  
__pero tu sientes mi respiración__  
__en tu cuello.__  
__No puedo creer que estoy justo detrás de ti (justo detrás de ti).__  
_

¿Cuál era el grado de masoquismo permitido?

Y es que parecías querer provocarlo a cada momento

Y él a ti…

_**Porque me mantienes volviendo por más**_

_**y yo me siento un poco mejor que antes.**_

_**Y si nunca vuelvo a ver tu cara de nuevo**_

_**no me importaría,**_

_**porque esta noche llegamos**_

_**Mucho mas lejos de lo que pense**_

_**que llegaríamos**_

Ella no parece tener una idea cercana a lo enganchado que te tiene.

Comienza a ser consciente de su belleza, de su atractivo. Pero definitivamente no de como todo lo que hace te parece tan irresistible, tan llamativo, tan sensual.

Estas tan tentado a decirle como fueron las cosas

Pero no sabes si te creerá del todo

Y no soportaras la idea de que no lo haga

Lo que más dolió fue que dijera que tu interés en ayudarla es tan superficial y egoísta

¿Algún día recordaría la promesa que le habías hecho en Hogsmeade? 

_**Nena, nena por favor créeme.**____**  
**__**Búscalo en tu corazón para alcanzarme**____**  
**__**Prométeme que no me dejaras atrás.**____**  
**__**(Promete no dejarme atrás).**____**  
**_

Estas aun tan lastimada que tienes miedo de arriesgar, miedo de caer y perder.

Pero poco a poco ansías más entrar a su juego sin importar las consecuencias.

Necesitas confiar en él, matarías por hacerlo.

Necesitas su toque, pero eres tan maldita mojigata que no puedes lanzarte directo.

Eso incrementa tus ganas, tu deseo y te tortura.

Necesitas paciencia, ir paso a paso, y sus caricias te demuestran que está dispuesto a ir lento, pero como todo proceso, tarde o temprano tiene que llegar el momento de consolidar….

_Derribame, pero tomalo con calma.__  
__Hazme creer que no me engañas_

___Tocame pero tomate tu tiempo__  
__(torturame, torturame)._

Ella te da pequeñas dosis, y eso claro que te hace volver por más.

Esas dosis te hacen tanto bien

Te inyectan no solo placer, sino una serie de sentimentalismos que solo Hermione Granger puede transmitirte.

_Porque me mantienes volviendo por mas_

_y yo me siento un poco mejor que antes._

_Y si nunca vuelvo a ver tu cara de nuevo_

_no me importaría,_

_porque esta noche llegamos_

_Mucho mas lejos de lo que pense_

_que llegaríamos_

Así haya o no un futuro juntos, algo es definitivo, si no volviera a ver tu cara nunca más…

El recuerdo de ambos me mantendrá al tope, es algo que compartimos.

Pero a pesar del orgullo deberemos admitir, que al final…

No queremos que esto termine pronto, queremos avanzar, continuar hasta que ninguno sea capaz de negarse.

Solo, dame un poco más.


End file.
